


The family that plays together stays together

by bootyjupiter



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 04:31:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6269758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bootyjupiter/pseuds/bootyjupiter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>George Washington tasks Hamilton with instilling an unbreakable bond between his staff members.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The family that plays together stays together

**Author's Note:**

> Texted to a friend at an ungodly (5am) hour while traveling across the country in an airplane

"Where's my boy?" General Washington called as he was wrapped up tightly in a blanket on his couch. "Hamilton!" He shouted, growing impatient with every passing second. A slight feminine man barged into the room with a fervor shocking considering his appearance. He strode right up to the General and kissed the ring on his outstretched fist. "Yes sir." "The family needs your help," he instructed his surrogate son with much detail as to what he was do, whispering into his ear so that no one may eavesdrop. "But sir..." Alexander began to protest. "Do it, or you can swipe your metro card back to Brooklyn," Washington hissed, using a prime example of the simplified and abrupt peer pressure that ruins lives on Gossip Girl. Few people realize that gossip girl whom I'm guessing now is Bucky Barnes (but am only on the first season) was heavily influenced by General Georgeapher Washington. Anyways, upon receiving his orders, Hamilton unbuttoned his shirt to reveal rippling abs sprinkled with dainty chest hair. He returned to the aides' quarters and found Laurens and Lafayette already sharing a bed. Convenient. Laurens looked up at him in the moonlight and smiled. He suspected what was to come. Alexander climbed into the bed and gently woke Lafayette with a kiss on the lips, which Lafayette responded promptly proving that he is a hot blooded Frenchman with a tongue of gold. Laurens, feeling left out, took to the rear and prepared Hamilton's all-American anoos d'etat for landing. If Laurens were born in another time, he would have been an accomplished pilot, as he ramped his raging rocket launcher all the way into Hamilton's danger zone on the first try. "Look Lafayette, no hands!" Laurens laughed giddily as Alexander groaned. He had never had something so far up his butthole, and Lafayette knew he had to distract him. Lafayette crawled under Alexander and sucked on the head of his wang until he was soaked with spit, then Lafayette took the initiative and directed the princely penis into his yearning hole. "Monsieur Hamilton...in command where you belong." The three sons of Washington created an everlasting bond that evening, bringing each other to the highest climax they would ever experience. Hamilton stood from the bed after he had completed his family duties, and realized the other aides had awoken and we're watching from their beds. General Washington stood in the doorway, sipping from a heavy glass of wine. But Hamilton strode past them, "gentlemen, general..." He gave the general's ring one last kiss, and ride off into the sunset atop a roaring pigmy lion never to be seen again.


End file.
